This invention relates to a wind leading system for a snowmobile and more particularly to an arrangement for guiding the flow of cooling air across the radiator of a snowmobile and away from the rider and windshield.
Many forms of snowmobiles are powered by water cooled internal combustion engines Because of the configuration of the snowmobile, the engine compartment is positioned ahead of the rider and windshield and the radiator for exchanging heat from the engine coolant is normally positioned either to the front of or above the powering engine. Of course, it is necessary to provide an arrangement for drawing atmospheric air and passing it across the radiator to cool the coolant before it is returned to the engine. The air that has passed across the radiator must then be discharged back to the atmosphere. It is not desirable to discharge this air into the engine compartment because it is very heavily laden with moisture and the moisture can cause corrosion and other problems to the engine if the water is accumulated in the engine compartment. Therefore, it has been the practice to duct the air that flows through the radiator externally and in a position forward of the rider and the windshield.
This type of flow arrangement, has numerous disadvantages. In the first instance, because of the fact that the air that has passed through the rad contains a large amount of water vapor and is at a somewhat e temperature, if this water laden air impacts the windshield, which will be at a much lower temperature, condensation or freezing may occur. Obviously, this will obstruct the vision of the rider.
In addition, the water laden air will be directed around the windshield and on the hands of the rider since the handlebars for steering the snowmobile are normally positioned at an elevated position to the rear of the windshield and frequently extend transversely outwardly beyond the peripheral edges of the windshield. The rider's hands, although gloved, will be impacted by this moisture laden air and this will also cause a substantial chill to the rider's hands.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for ducting the air through the radiator of a small snowmobile and away from the windshield and rider.
It is further object of this invention to provide improved wind directing system for a snowmobile wherein the air flow will be directed away from the rider and windshield.